It's Just like School!
General It's Just like School is the 6th episode of TBFAMY. Ant was immune, Dog got 0 votes, and Rabbit got 2 votes. Cow was eliminated with 4 votes. After Cow said bye, she told Ant to break up with Butterfly, because she thought the relationship was unhealthy for him. Ant agrees and says he'll tell her the news when he gets the chance. The challenge is announced to be "a quiz with a twist" and Dog asks what the twist is and Penguin says the twist is that the eliminated contestants make the questions. Everyone gets into their positions and Lioness asks where her clothes were made and Ant responds by saying their made in poor countries with sweatshops. He is correct, then Lioness said how sad it is that her clothes are made in sweatshops. Then, Butterfly asks if her and Ant would make a good couple, which Dog says yes to and Butterfly says it's the "correct" answer, then Ant asks to talk for a moment, and dumps Butterfly, making her angry. Cow asks question 3, asking if she likes Burger King or Outback Steakhouse better, and Rabbit correctly answers by saying sh hates both, she than talks about her anti-meat campaign, and someone says it won't work, triggering her. Tiger asks question 4, asking what is the worst console ever, and everyone apathetically answers The Virtual Girl, but Tiger gives them half a point, because he wanted them to say Sakura Console, but Virtual Girl was still made by Sakura. But when everyone "incorrectly" answers Jake Paul's question of who's the best YouTuber, he goes insane, causing a cleric to expel his demon. The cleric then runs off, and Penguin tells that everyone tied, so nobody wins immunity. Then who was Jake Paul reveals himself to be someone completely different, Cat. Plot The episode starts with a pre-elimination scene with all the remaining contestants. They say why they might win. The elimination starts, and Ant is immune, Dog is safe with 0 votes, Rabbit is safe with 2 votes, and Cow is eliminated with 4 votes. Cow says bye, and tells Ant to break up with Butterfly, because she thinks their relationship is unhealthy for him. Ant agrees to it, and Cow leaves. The next challenge is announced to be a quiz with a special twist and Dog asks what the twist is, and the twist is that the eliminated contestants will ask the questions, which Dog likes. Tiger and Lioness voice their opinions on the challenge, and Ant is confused about why he and the other remaining contestants are in game show booths. Lioness asks where her clothes are made, Ant answers that they are sadly made in poor countries with sweatshops, and Lioness tells him the answer is correct and comments on how sad it is that her clothes are made in sweatshops, and that she wants earthy and designer clothes. Then Butterfly asks would her and she "love beast" Ant make a good couple, and Dog answers yes, and Butterfly tells her the answer is "correct" and gets excited about the relationship's future. Then Ant asks Butterfly something, and Butterfly assumes that Ant is asking to get married, and Ant reveals that he's dumping her, and tells her not to do something, but before he tells her what not to do, he was cut off by Butterfly giving him a kick in the crotch. Cow asks question 3, if she likes Burger King or Outback Steakhouse better. Rabbit says neither, and she tells him the answer is correct. Cow then rants on meat and announces her anti-meat movement, only for someone to say it'll never work, which triggers Cow. Then Tiger asks what the worst console ever is, and all the remaining contestants apathetically answer the Virtual Girl, and are given half a point, because Tiger wanted them to say the Sakura Console, but Virtual Girl is still made by Sakura. Jake Paul asks who the best YouTuber ever is, and everyone "incorrectly" answers anyone but him, causing him to go insane, and threaten their lives, and cleric expels a demon from him, and Penguin thanks the cleric, and the cleric tells Penguin that he has to save Nicki Minaj, but forgets a Holy flower, after Penguin tells his plans to plant the Holy flower, he announces nobody won immunity because everyone tied. Then who was Jake Paul reveals himself to be someone different, Cat. Transcript Cow: Dog, you may have discovered the mansion, but I'm going to win it! Dog: Please! If anyone wins, It's me-me meeee! Rabbit: Ant, I have much bigger muscles and I'm more athletic! Ant: Doesn't matter! I'm smarter, so I'll win! Penguin: Time for elimination time! We got 6 votes! Dog got 0 votes: for the 3rd time: In a row! Dog: Wow! That's amazing! Penguin: And out of Rabbit and Cow... Cow is out with 4 votes! Rabbit got 2 votes! Cow: Noooo! Rabbit: Phew! Cow: Bye everyone! Hope you all have a good game! And Ant, you have to break up with Butterfly! Ant: No I won't! Have you ever heard of freedom? Cow: You're an Ant, she's a butterfly, the couple is unhealthy for you! Ant: OMG! Maybe your right! I'll talk to her when I get the chance! Cow: You made the right choice! Cow out! Penguin: The next challenge is a quiz, but with a twist! Dog: Ooh! What is the twist? Penguin: The eliminated contestants will give questions about their lives and interests! Dog: Even better! (After the eliminated contestants got to the challenge area) Tiger: A quiz? Why are we giving a quiz? Were not teachers! Lioness: This could be an opportunity to have people understand me! (The contestants are in gameshow booths) Ant: (thinking) What's this? Penguin: (On microphone) IT'S THE TBFAMY QUIZ! LET'S START! Lioness, you'll do question 1! Lioness: Okay! Where were my clothes made? Ant: China, Bangladesh, and other countries with sweatshops, sadly! Lioness: Sadly, correct! My clothes are made in stupid sweatshops! I want earthy and designer clothes! Penguin: Butterfly, you'll do the 2nd question! Butterfly: Yay! Here's my question! Would me and my love beast Ant make a good couple? Dog: Absolutely! Butterfly: Correct, correct! Me and Ant are going to have 5 kids, they're gonna named Nicole, Ant Jr., Maria, Josh and Leon! Ant: Butterfly! Butterfly: What is it? Do you wanna marry me at 16? Ant: No! This relationship is unhealthy for me! Now please don't- (Ant gets cut off ) Butterfly: (mad) Oh I will! Traitor! (Butterfly kicks Ant in the crotch) Penguin: Okay! Cow will say question 3! Cow: Okay! Which do I like better, Burger King or Outback Steakhouse! Rabbit: *sigh* Neither! Cow: That's right! They both suck! They are murder! Join my movement to ban meat in America! Disembodied Voice: Yeah, that's not happening! (Cow is TRIGGERED) Penguin: Ok, Tiger you'll do question 4! Tiger: OK! What is the worst console ever! Ant, Dog and Rabbit: (apathetically) Virtual Girl! Tiger: I was expecting you to say Sakura Console, but Virtual Girl is made by Sakura, so I'll give you all half a point! Penguin: And finally, Jake Paul, do question 5! Jake Paul: Who is the best YouTuber in the entire world?! Ant, Dog and Rabbit: Anyone but Jake Paul! Jake Paul: Nooo! Take that back now or you'll pay with your lives! Cleric: Demon be expelled! Leave this man alone! Jake Paul: Aaaah! Stop it! Penguin: Thank you for saving Jake! Cleric: No prob! Now I have to save Nicki Minaj! Penguin: Wait! You forgot something! (Cleric runs off) Penguin: Oh well, I'll just plant this Holy flower near my church! Anyway, no one won, so no one is immune! Ant, Dog and Rabbit: (disappointed) Awww! Jake Paul: I'm not Jake Paul, time to reveal my true self! Cat: I am Cat! Penguin: Vote by putting a tally in the voting box of the character who deserves to be eliminated! Write in 1 to eliminate Ant, 2 to eliminate Dog and 3 to eliminate Rabbit! Trivia This episode marks the debut of Cat and the retiring of Jake Paul The "Virtual Girl" is a reference to the infamous Virtual Boy Category:S1 episodes Category:Episodes